I KNOW IT'S A PARTY, BUT STILL!
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: NO! Don't go into the bedroom!Why?Because....uh.........


**I KNOW IT'S A PARTY BUT STILL!!!!!**

Disclaimer: ………in my hands the Get Backers would be doomed. So, no, I don't own them.

**Dedication: hey!! Ladyasile!!! Here- early Christmas present!! You can keep it!!! …please keep it…. **

"Kazuki, did you get the decorations?" Sakura asked as the Thread Master walked into the apartment, putting his keys down onto the side table and shrugging off his coat.

"Hai." He replied, setting down a big plastic overflowing with tinsel and lights, on the hall table. "I got all the things in the list, plus several more."

"Thankyou Kazuki!" Natsumi giggled as she ran to the bag and started to sort through it, picking up a long strand of silver tinsel she ran off to set it up in the living room.

"Miss Hevn!" the teenager called, "Would you help me set this up?!"

"Just a second Natsumi!" Hevn called back, coming down the stairs, her arms filled with decorations to put up.

"Shido!!" Ginji yelled from the living room, "Ban!!"

"Shut up electric eel!!" The Jagan master shouted

"Keep out of it!" Shido replied.

"So, this will decide which recovery service is better!!!" Ban cried.

"I am going to beat you so badly Midou!!!"

"I wonder what they're doing..?" Kazuki said to himself with a quiet laugh.

"Seeing who can put up the most decorations." Toshiki answered, stepping out of the kitchen and walking over to his leader. Kazuki laughed again.

"Toshiki," he said, turning to the blond man, "Have you seen Juubei around?" Toshiki shook his head, a shadow flitting across his eyes for just a moment.

"I'm sorry Kazuki, I haven't seen him. Maybe he's still at work?"

"Maybe." Kazuki sighed. He watched as Toshiki walked back into the kitchen, presumably to stop Madowka doing the cooking, as Shido was busy hanging up a cherub.

He wished Juubei were here. The past two months he had hardly seen him, he was either at work or training, hardly ever at home… His thoughts were broken as he heard something crash from the living room.

"………..you broke the window." Kazuki said slowly, looking at the chibi Ginji sized hole in the glass.

"HE broke it!!" Ban yelled at Shido, glaring at the taller man.

"YOU broke it!!" Shido replied in fury.

"Actually," Natsumi ventured from her hiding place behind Hevn, "Technically, Ginji broke it."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Kazuki muttered in defeat shaking his head, "You guys have to pay for any damage you do to this apartment!!" he yelled loudly, startling everyone.

Chibi Ginji had managed to crawl back into the apartment, he was picked up by Himiko, who had only just entered and was then deposited on Ban's head.

"I'm really sorry about this Kazu." Ginji wailed as Ban set him back down on the floor. Kazuki smiled at Ginji.

"I think I'm going to…. lie down." He said, making his way to the stairs, "Just don't …break anything…" he said over his shoulder.

Juubei entered the apartment he shared with Kazuki and was greeted by a chibi Ginji being thrown in his face. He escaped that scene as quickly as possible.

"Juubei," Toshiki said, putting a hand on his old friend and rival's shoulder, "Kazuki was looking for you before."

"Where is he?" Juubei asked immediately. He was longing to see the Thread Master…….

"I think he went up to the bedroom…"

"Kazuki?" Juubei asked, opening the door and sticking his head around it, "Are you in here?"

Kazuki was lying on the bed, his legs curled up to his chest; he sat up in delight hearing Juubei's voice. He ran over to his friend and wrapped his arms around Juubei's neck.

"Oh Juubei." He murmured quietly, pressing himself closer to the other man. "I missed you."

The samurai didn't say anything; instead he tilted his head down ever so slightly and met Kazuki's lips with his own. His hands pulled Kazuki closer to him, sliding over his waist, and resting on his back. The kiss deepened and Kazuki found his hands sliding up Juubei's shirt, slipping under it and travelling around the muscled chest.

"Kazuki," Juubei gasped, pulling away slightly and taking several deep breaths, "Now…isn't the best time….. we're about to have a. …Christmas...party..." he was cut off as Kazuki began to kiss him again, pushing at Juubei's lips until he obligingly opened up and allowed Kazuki to stick his tongue down his throat…

"But-..." again the blind man pulled away, pushing his lover back slightly so he could finish what he was saying without distraction, "With everyone here…do you think we should.."

Kazuki shook Juubei's arms off and stalked over to the bed. He sat down and glared at the other man, he knew Juubei would be able to tell he was angry, even if he couldn't see Kazuki's expression.

"Juubei Kakei," he growled, "Do you love me?"

Juubei started in surprise,

"Of course I do Kazuki!"

"Good. Now come here." The Thread Master said softly, his brown eyes becoming large and vulnerable

"But-..."

"Now!" As quickly as he could Juubei followed the order. "Much better," Kazuki whispered softly, caressing his lover's cheek and running his hand up and down Juubei's thigh.

"Hey!!" Ginji cried, "Where's Kazu and Juubei?! They're missing the party!!" All the other guests looked around for the couple, but it soon became apparent that they hadn't come down from the bedroom.

"We have to get them!!!" A very drunk Emishi yelled, waving his hands in the air, a huge grin on his face.

The party guests trooped upstairs, led by Ginji, Hevn and Emishi. Ban caught Sakura's eyes as he followed his partner,

_Keep them away from the bedroom!!!_ Her eyes said to him. He nodded grimly and grabbed Ginji's arm.

"Ginji, don't go in there." They had reached the bedroom door by now.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Natsumi asked, putting her ear to the door and listening intently, "It sounds like…"

"OHkay!!" Ban cried, as Paul pulled the teenager back from the door. Paul, Ban and Sakura started to heard everyone back down the stairs, just about everyone else was either extremely tipsy…or very, very drunk…including Natsumi, a fact Ban was going to pay for dearly in the morning…stupid girls…. they have no sense of humour….

"What is going on in there?" A tipsy Madowka asked Shido, who seemed to be having a great deal of trouble staying vertical. Suddenly Kazuki cried out, like he was in pain or he was……

"Right! Back downstairs!! Turn up the music!! Let's all dance!!" Ban shouted loudly, picking Ginji up and jumping down the stairs two at a time.

"_Well, that settles it,"_ Ban mused to himself, as he set Ginji down on the couch and watched as Emishi tried to flirt with a lampshade, "_The Fuchouin clan is definitely doomed... ……unless…"_

"Nah," he said out loud with a shake of his head, "That couldn't happen…right?"

**HOLY &!!!! DID I JUST WRITE THAT????????**

…**Ummm………wow, that was pretty bad………………well, you know the drill……. hehehe…AAHHH!!!!**


End file.
